1. Field
This invention relates to a silicone film for coating glass and other surfaces, and process for its preparation. In particular the present invention relates to an improved silicone coating and method for the same that provides for better and more effective protection of glass surfaces including improved coated glass clarity, enhanced hydrophobic properties and reduced maintenance requirements. such as but not limited to automotive vehicle windshields.
2. The Related Prior Art
Glass products are often coated with silicone films to provide them with a cleanable, water repellant surface. Silicones are polymers that include silicon, C, H, O and other elements (R2SO2)n. Silicone films are attached to surfaces by chemical bonding. The instant invention improves the strength of the chemical bonding of the silicone to the surface it is applied to over prior coatings. Various methods exist for creating silicone coatings, notably that indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,387 to Hayden (hereinafter the Hayden patent), and commercially known as the Diamond Fusion process; and applicant's old chemical process, whose film provides the commercially known compound. However, the Hayden patent process provides a coating that requires a watered surface for application, while the instant invention may be applied to dry surfaces. While applicant's old chemical process does permit dry application, the present invention provides a coating with surprisingly improved coated glass clarity, enhanced hydrophobic properties and reduced maintenance requirements. This product may be used on automobile windshields, but also on a wide range of products.